A conventional cell balancing system for balancing multiple sets of cells has multiple modules for balancing the cells, and an extra single-chip microcomputer for controlling all the modules. The single-chip microcomputer reads information for all the cell voltages from the modules and controls the modules for balancing the cells. Such a cell balancing system is costly. In addition, such a cell balancing system needs an abundance of code and complicated process operation.